Suit Of Hearts
by JamJar98
Summary: "Guess it's been a while, huh?" She nipped at his chin lightly. She usually had better control, but they hadn't been alone or even just the two of them for a good three weeks. There was always some meeting or a case interfering whenever they did mange to steal a few minutes. He simply nodded, still trying to reign in his self-control. "Ever play strip poker, Cowboy?" Tag to 16x16


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_A/N: This is my gift to NerdyJibbsOreo for continuously listening to me ramble about Slibbs and all the theories my brain conjures up. This can be read as either a stand alone fic, or as a more mature tag to my Slibbs tags **It's been a while**. Either way this was inspired by the fact that Jack beat Gibbs in poker. My brain took a left turn into Dirty-ville and came up with this._

_The little I know about poker is quite scary, but the Internet is a wonderful place full of information. This is a modified version of 5 Hand Poker for story purposes._

_**Warnings:** It's NSFW my friends and definitely not for kiddies. _

_*Enjoy_

* * *

The night had been the same as every other night. Grace and Tobias had arrived first, each presenting their peace offering of beer and snacks. Leon was as usual hot on their heels, bringing his fair share of the beer the five of them would finish. Jack always arrived last, her way of avoiding the possibility of their little secret to be exposed.

Jethro scratched at his chin, hoping to throw off his opponents. He knew both Leon and Jack had been dealt a favorable hand in their last draw. It was just a matter staring them down. _That_ was the fun part.

Tension mounted between them, eyes narrowing as they glared the other into folding their hand. Tobias was cackling in his corner, highly amused by the three of them. Jethro focused his attention on Leon, if he could get him to fold first, then he was only left with Jack.

Even though the competition between them could sometimes turn a friendly game into a strained one, they all enjoyed the opportunity to just unwind.

"Ah, hell, I'm probably going to lose anyway." Leon folded his hand, taking a swig of his beer. He wasn't one to bail-out quickly, but given the other two's knack for staring, he didn't feel like spending three hours just trying to call their bluff.

Jack took a swig of her beer, brown eyes quickly running over the five cards she held in her hand. There was no chance in hell that Gibbs had a hand stronger than hers. He was good at bluffing, more often than not he fooled them into thinking he was kicking their ass.

Heart pounding in her throat, she swallowed another mouthful of beer. Three sets of eyes watched her intently, unaware that they were getting on her nerves. Another reassuring glance at the hand she currently had she was confident that for once she might kick _his_ ass.

"Ready to fold Gibbs?" She smiled at him, constantly trying to remind herself that they had company, and any sexual innuendo she wanted to make needed to be filtered into something appropriate.

Jethro simply stared. They had all fallen victim to her question, assuming that she had a losing hand. Everyone – except him.

Crystal blue eyes bored into whiskey brown, unblinking and unwavering.

"It's getting late, so if you two could hurry up." Grace muttered, hand propped under her chin as she looked between the two Special Agents, knowing that neither of them would cave if they didn't spur them along.

Jethro waited patiently until his opponent started laying down her cards.

Ace of hearts, ace of spades, ace of diamonds, ace of clubs, five of hearts – four of a kind.

The odds of Gibbs' hand being stronger than hers was looking less and less likely. He didn't twitch or move or even blink. He met her gaze straight on, holding his cards protectively away from any prying eyes.

Excitement sizzled through the dining room. Tobias shifted forward in his seat, watching his best friend for any tell that the blonde might have just called his bluff. Leon reached for his beer once again, hoping that Jack had finally broken Gibbs' winning streak.

Everyone held their breath as he moved to reveal his cards.

Ten of hearts, nine of hearts, eight of hearts, seven of hearts, six of hearts – straight flush.

"Oh, come on!" Jack was the first to protest in outrage.

The rest of the table groaned. There was just no winning this guy.

Slowly, but surely one by one they started making their way to the front door. Leon helped Grace with her coat as she pulled it on. Turning up the collar of his jacket he shook his head as he watched the triumphant gleam in Gibbs' eyes grow stronger with each passing second.

"I'll see you all again next week, maybe we'll have better luck then." He waved goodbye as he walked Grace to her car.

Tobias was still cackling, perhaps from having one too many beers. He adjusted the hat on his head, securing it in place as he carried his Tupperware under one arm. "We still on for next week, Gibbs? Em's dying to see you."

Jethro nodded from where he was leaning against the wall watching his guests as they left. "You bet ya." He was looking forward to seeing Emily, it had been ages since he'd actually spent any time with her.

Jack traipsed into the foyer just as the last pair of headlights disappeared. Coat thrown over one arm and her handbag slung over the other, heading for the front door. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against the broad chest she knew oh-so well.

She closed her eyes as his warm breath ran over the sensitive skin of her neck. He smelled like coffee and aftershave, the hint of sawdust barely teasing her senses. One hand drifted to the hem of her shirt, rough fingers finding their way under the soft material. Soft lips kissed down her throat as he tilted her head more towards him.

"Where you goin'?" His voice was husky as he whispered in her ear.

She bit her lip as heat pooled in her belly, the things this man could do to her. "Home."

He made a sound in the back of his throat, somewhere between disapproval and a whine. He pinched the delicate skin over her carotid artery with his teeth, pulse hammering against his lips. He ran his tongue over the tender skin to ease the sting. He closed his mouth over the spot and suckled.

"Mmm, you planning on branding me, Cowboy?" She ignored the fact that her voice was already hoarse, and he'd hardly even touched her. It wouldn't be the first time she would be trying to hide the blossoming hickeys he left.

She wasn't the type of woman who would allow a man to have any kind of control over her. The past had shaped her into the woman she was today. Although, going around the office or even working in close proximity with his team, it always thrilled her knowing that she was sporting the bruises he had left. Deep down it was just knowing that she had been the reason for his self-control to snap and manifest in a night of pleasurable passion.

Jethro buried his nose in her soft silky blonde hair, inhaling deeply. He still couldn't place the scent, all that he knew was that it clung to him and everything else he owned. He took the offending items off her hands, quickly turning all his attention on her once he was satisfied the items were out of harms way.

Jack raised an eyebrow at him as he grinned down at her, arms looped around her waist. Rings of ice sparkled mischievously as she smoothed her hands over his chest. There was a naughty streak that hid behind his charming smile and large blue eyes when it was just the two of them. She shuddered to think about the hell he must have raised as a boy.

"You still wanna go home?" Jethro asked tentatively. He wasn't sure what to call what was going on between them, but he didn't want to push her either.

Trailing teasing fingers over the thin t-shirt he had on, she looked up at him as her hands landed on his belt. He swallowed visibly as she made no attempt in moving her hands. "Suppose I could stay." One hand drifted lower, the deep breath he took only spurring her on as she cupped him. "Have any ideas of how we can pass the time?"

Jethro bit back a growl, consciously trying to stop from grinding himself against her hand. She squeezed him and he gulped. Pulling her against him to stop her from doing anything else, he planted his lips firmly against hers.

"Jack," he moaned as she managed to cup him once again. He was seconds away from ruining his reputation of impeccable self-control and endurance.

"Guess it's been a while, huh?" She nipped at his chin lightly.

She usually had better control, but they hadn't been alone or even just the two of them for a good three weeks. There was always some meeting or a case interfering whenever they did mange to steal a few minutes. He simply nodded, still trying to reign in his self-control.

"Ever play strip poker, Cowboy?"

Jethro stiffened, he raised a silver eyebrow at her in question. Not in the least opposed to the idea of her stripping naked in front of him, he wasn't sure it was something he would willingly participate in. The kids called it _'old fashioned',_ when in actual fact he just thought he might be too old to indulge in something like that. He was sure the last thing Jack wanted to see was him stripping naked. He was, after all, on the other side of sixty now.

"No." It wasn't an answer to her question; it was a firm demand that she banish the thought of him participating in something like that.

Not in the least bothered by his dismissal, she stopped him from pulling away. "What, you scared I'd finally beat you?"

Jethro glared down at her – no one beat him in poker. He narrowed his eyes, "Not a chance."

Jack smiled that smile that had his body screaming for hers. Standing on tip toes, she planted a sensuous kiss on his lips, already pulling off her sweater.

* * *

The lights were off, the only illumination coming from the fireplace and the small lamp they had turned on. There was a bottle of bourbon on the small coffee table along with a deck of freshly opened cards. The blinds were drawn on all the windows, the front door locked, neither chancing someone walking in on their fun.

The rules had been set: no shoes or socks, sweaters or over shirts and if one of them was dealt a royal flush they automatically win. Jethro had grumbled profusely, not seeing the point in why he had to take either of those off since he won't be stripping at all. Jack had simply given him a warning glance, one that held a promise that if he didn't comply he was going to regret it.

Jethro glanced around his living room, amazed at the number of pillows Jack had managed to find in his house. Some of them he hadn't seen in years. He was surprisingly comfortable in his spot, half leaning against the couch, while he could stretch his left knee before it started protesting. Placing his mason jar of bourbon on the table, he watched his lover shuffle the deck of cards.

"You know," he drew her attention away from the cards, "you might as well strip now." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, giving her a grin. "Save you some time."

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "You're pretty confident in yourself." She watched him roll his eyes, the small smile on his lips giving away just how playful he was tonight. Shuffling the cards one last time, she dealt them each a hand. Picking up her own five cards she watched the man next to her turn into the emotionless persona he used when playing poker.

"Who knows, I might just kick your ass tonight."

They'd agreed that they wouldn't be bluffing each other tonight, secretly hoping that they'd be shedding their clothes sooner rather than later. To add to their little erotic game, they had decided that the thrill of undressing each other would be much more beneficial.

Jack laid her cards on the table after a draw, revealing a two pair. The confidence she had previously possessed suddenly disappeared, chances were she'd be butt naked before she even had a winning hand. Whether it was luck or the famous _'Gibbs-gut'_ that allowed him to win, she didn't know.

Jethro allowed a sly smile to cross his face as he placed his hand on the table, _flush_.

"Still think you're gonna kick my ass?" He was far too cocky for her liking, but she let it slide, far too eager for him to undress her.

He crooked a finger at her, beckoning for her to come closer. Biting her lip sexily, she crawled the short distance towards him. He leaned back, allowing her to straddle his thighs. Jethro took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the scent of her. He twitched as the heat between her thighs made itself known against his groin.

He silently wondered what it would take for them to abandon the game and just roll around on the pillows until they were both satisfied. He grabbed the edges of her grey shirt, pulling her against him. She was so close, breasts pressed against his chest, her pretty face inches from his. Looking up, he looked straight into her dark eyes.

Immediately lost in pools of glittering honey. It always amazed him how her eyes could melt- and drown him with how soft they were. Freeing one hand from where it was trapped between them, he buried his fingers in the silky weight of her hair.

Lips met halfway. One of them moaned, Jack grabbed his shoulders, trying to steady herself. Easily parting her lips when she felt the tip of his tongue running across her bottom lip. He tasted like the bourbon he'd been sipping on. Heat pooled between her thighs as he rolled his hips against hers. He tentatively swirled his tongue with hers, banishing any thoughts she had left. _God, he was a good kisser._

Jethro pulled away, allowing both of them to gulp for air. Grabbing the hem of her shirt, he pulled it up and over her head. He bit back a growl as he took in the newly revealed skin.

Golden tanned skin glowed in the light from the fire. The black lace bra didn't leave much to the imagination. He could clearly see her nipples pebble as the cold air licked her skin. He felt his jeans grow increasingly uncomfortable and judging by how her pupils dilated, she could too.

Temptation was just too much, he nuzzled his face between her breasts. Placing soft suckling kisses on the swell of her breasts, he licked his lips, fingers itching to undo her bra. Callused fingers trailed over her ribs, brushing the underside of each soft mound. Cupping them gently, he watched her head drop back, a moan reverberating through her body as his palms brushed over her nipples.

She let out a soft cry of satisfaction as he ran the flat of his tongue over a nipple. There was no doubt that her panties were soaking wet by now, and all he wanted to do was pull off her jeans and find out for himself.

Lithe fingers carded through soft silver strands. Balling her fists, she tugged insistently until he finally let up. Placing an open mouthed kiss to his lips, Jack gulped for air. "Okay, next round."

Jethro let out a snort of disbelief as she tried moving off his lap. He whined when she pushed against his shoulders. Glaring at her playfully, he pressed a kiss between her breasts. "Want you."

"Not until the game is over."

He doubted he'd be able to last that long, but he'd play none the less – he was having fun after all.

Reaching for the deck of cards behind her, Jack shuffled them for good measure. She made no attempt to move off his lap, content to be seated there for the remainder of their game – he didn't seem to mind the idea either.

This time Jethro was the one to draw three cards. She watched as he moved his cards around, somehow sorting them. She could feel the butterflies flutter around in her belly, the anticipation almost unbearable.

"Full house." She grinned at him dangerously.

He turned his cards for her to see revealing four of a kind.

She fought against the stupid smile she felt creeping over her face. He shifted and she was more than sure he would be removing her bra and ultimately ending their game. She doubted she'd be able to control herself with a repeat performance of earlier.

Jethro drew his fingers over her stomach, watching the muscles clench and goosebumps break out over her skin. Brushing his fingers over the waistband of her jeans, he tiled his head upwards in a silent request for her to get up. Taking off her bra would have been his go to move, but he was enjoying torturing her far too much to give her that kind of satisfaction.

Popping the button easily, he tugged the material down her thighs. Throwing the denim aside to worry about later, he wrapped his fingers around the back of each knee, urging her to step closer. He shifted from his position, sitting up straighter.

Trailing his hands down her legs, he felt her toned calves flex as she tried to steady herself. He shifted again, placing a feather light kiss just below her navel. He growled at the painful tug she gave to his hair. He nuzzled his nose against the apex of her thighs, moaning softly at the moisture he encountered. Placing soft nipping kisses to her inner thighs, he ran his hands up her toned legs.

Clamping a hand firmly behind each thigh, he pressed his nose more firmly against her. The musky smell caused him to reach down and adjust himself.

Jack kept his head in place, trying to control her breathing as he ran his tongue over the lacy material experimentally. "Gibbs..." She panted as he hooked a finger under her panties, a callused finger brushing through her slick heat.

"Fuck." She swore as he tugged the material aside and replaced his fingers with his tongue.

"Mmm..." He hummed as he continued with his ministrations.

She was torn between letting him finish and trying to beat him. The thought of ending the pleasurable night too soon wasn't nearly as entertaining as having him try and seduce her. Placing a gentle hand against his forehead, she eased him away.

"Next round."

Jethro whined, burying his face between her thighs again, unimpressed by her ability to deny him what he wanted most. He knew it wouldn't take much to have her orgasm.

Jack settled in his lap again, this time grinding herself purposefully against the bulge in his jeans. She handed the deck of cards to him, allowing him to deal their next hand.

Taking her cards, she looked at them, hoping to hide the Cheshire cat grin that she so desperately wanted to let slip. He didn't seem to notice, instead he avoided looking at her, watching his cards like he always did. That was the moment she saw it.

It was so subtle that if she hadn't been looking at him so closely, she would have missed it like every other time he had bluffed every one into thinking he had a winning hand. The muscles in his jaw twitched as he drew three other cards, something that was almost impossible to see. The great Leroy Jethro Gibbs had a tell.

Leaning down, she kissed him, pressing her hips more into his lap and feeling his cock twitch.

She wasn't shy when it came to kissing him or telling him just what she needed to send her over the proverbial edge, but tonight the barest touch from him could send her skyrocketing. Forcing his head back, she grabbed his chin, parting his lips and slipping her tongue in his mouth.

"You first, Cowboy." She panted as she pulled away from him.

Jethro glared at her as he showed her his cards. There was no way he'd be able to beat her, unless she was dealt a lower high card.

Turning her cards for the big reveal, she flashed her cards in front of her. "Royal flush."

Jethro grabbed the cards from her hands and tossed them behind her on the table. "Finally."

Jack laughed, highly amused that he was more concerned about getting naked than the fact that she beat him in a friendly game of strip poker.

Wasting no time, she reached for the t-shirt he had on, yanking it over his head as quickly as possible. He growled in frustration as the material tangled around his wrists. She chuckled as he cursed, helping him to remove his hands from the shirt, she leaned back to look at him.

The smattering of chest hair had her running her hands over his chest. The definition in his muscles still surprised her, years of woodworking and catching criminals had kept him in shape. The muscles rippled as she dragged her nails over his skin.

Guiding him, she pushed him down flat on his back, enjoying the visual of him partly naked and staring lustfully up at her. Lacing her fingers with hers, she laid down on top of him. Kissing down his throat, she felt his hips buck up against hers, actively seeking some relief.

She found his pulse thumping wildly at the base of his throat. Deciding to return his earlier sentiment, she closed her mouth over the sensitive spot, sucking.

The thought of him walking around with a hickey turned her on more than she cared to admit. Satisfied with the already blossoming spot, she moved farther down his body. Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up at him as she ran her tongue over his nipple.

Jethro sucked in a sharp breath as she scraped her teeth over the other nipple. He had been almost embarrassed when she had done it the very first time they had made love. When she had realized just how sensitive he was, she used it to her advantage.

Trailing down further, she easily unbuckled his belt as she kissed down the thin strip of hair disappearing inside his jeans. Dipping her fingers under the elastic of his blue boxers, she looked at him as he sucked in a breath, watching with heavy lidded eyes as she pulled the thin material down.

His erection sprang free – long, thick, hard – throbbing. The tip glistened in the dim light as she took him in her hand, giving him a few well deserved flicks of her wrist. "Big boy." She purred low in her throat as she kissed the soft skin between his navel and hips.

Warm wet heat enveloped him and he had to remind himself he couldn't bury himself deeper. Lifting his head, he watched her bob her head, taking him deeper each time. The guttural moan escaping his throat was enough to let her know he was close. The foreplay had been torturous already, one more swirl of her tongue and it would be over.

Helping her shed her bra and panties, he pulled her to sit in his lap. Jethro pulled a pebbled nipple in his mouth, running his tongue over the hard peak. Jack ground her hips against his, feeling the tip of his cock brush against her inner thigh. Coaxing her to settle among the pillows, he wasted no time in situating himself on top of her. This time he was determined to have her scream his name as he buried his face between her thighs.

A hand drifted into his hair, pulling the silver hair insistently as he ran his tongue through her slick heat. "Gibbs..." She panted as he continued, "mmm… harder." Her free hand grasped at his shoulder, nails biting into the skin.

He felt her muscles flutter against his tongue, alerting him that she was on the verge. Easing away, he grinned down at her as she glared up at him, too dazed to be threatening.

Settling above her, he kissed her long and slow.

They both settled against the other. She relaxed into the soft pillows as she cushioned the weight of him between her thighs. She could feel his cock twitch with each brush of skin. Callused fingers dipped inside her, making sure she was wet enough.

"Gibbs." She was growing impatient the longer he stalled.

Jethro tilted his hips, finally sliding inside her. He went as far as the tip, waiting for the both of them to adjust to the new sensation. He was grappling for control, she was tight and he was at the end of his tether. Three weeks was a long time. He twitched painfully, his body screaming for relief. He felt her relax and he slid home.

He pulled out before slamming back inside her, hips frantically rocking against hers. Neither of them would last much longer, the anticipation had heightened their experience. He could feel her muscles already fluttering around him, the delay of her orgasm earlier had made her more sensitive than usual.

"So close." She breathed, one hand drifting between them to help herself along. The large hand knocking hers away softly took over. Jethro rubbed his thumb against her clit, watching as she writhed beneath him. Chest flushed and cheeks burning, she whimpered.

Pressing his thumb against her roughly, he sped up his pace. He grit his teeth as she tightened around him, muscles fluttering and suddenly clamping down around him. She bit into his shoulder as her orgasm finally crashed over her. She screamed into his skin. His breathing became uneven, his muscles contracted and the base of his spine tingled as he finally came with her.

* * *

Jethro had his head propped up in his hand, watching his lover as she lay next to him, blonde hair fanned out over the pillow. Big brown eyes stared back at him, sated and happy. The male pride inside him relished the thought that he had put that look on her face.

Kissing her, he lay down beside her, pulling her against his chest and cuddling her against him. She placed a hand on his chest, fingers playing with his soft chest hair.

"So, Cowboy, think you're brave enough to face me the next time we have a game here?"

He studied her for a moment, reveling in how right it felt when she referred to the two of them as _'we'_. He was definitely getting softer in his old age.

"You got lucky." He countered, oblivious to the fact that she had uncovered his secret.

"We'll see." She mumbled as she stretched up to kiss him.

"Uh huh." He returned distractedly as she pushed him to lie down, already straddling his hips.

Jack smiled down at him. She was going to kick his as next time.

* * *

_Meh… I enjoyed writing it so I'm not gonna apologize for anything._


End file.
